Several limitations are found in existing sliding puzzles, particularly puzzles composed of images, and not just letters or numbers. Puzzle pieces bearing just letters or numbers can be effectively scrambled simply by altering their order in relation to one another. In cases where assembled puzzle pieces reveal a single image, however, scrambling of the image is further enhanced if the pieces are also disoriented (i.e., turned sideways or upside down).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,410 discloses a number puzzle that has an exterior frame and an interior frame that house sliding, numbered, puzzle tiles. None of the tiles can be rotationally disoriented, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,301 discloses a slide puzzle that has a frame in which are mounted rectangular sliding pieces that fit together and slide past one another according to corresponding strips and grooves. None of the pieces can be rotationally disoriented, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,681 discloses a two dimensional logical toy that has parallel and transverse grooves for sliding unitary elements, and a rotatable lift. None of the elements can be individually rotationally disoriented, however.
Hence, the prior art fails to provide a sliding puzzle where puzzle pieces can be individually scrambled and disoriented.